


Blind Sparks

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [58]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, Double Dating, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: anonymous asked:klaine au fic prompt - blaine's best friend karofsky gets set up on a blind date with kurt's best friend chandler, they decide to make it a double date and sparks fly for both couples :)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky/Chandler Kiehl, Kurt Hummel & Chandler Kiehl
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Kudos: 35





	Blind Sparks

“Come on, Blaine, I need you to come with me.”

Blaine sighs, keeping his eyes on his book and on his notes. “‘Need’ is a bit strong, don’t you think, Dave?”

David scoots his chair closer, trying to insert his puppy eyes between Blaine and his books. “You know better than anyone else how hard it’s been to grow in Ohio, realizing that you’re gay.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And now that Tiffany has set me up on a blind date, I’m worried I may do or say something stupid.”

“You may indeed.”

“Shush.”

\---

“So that’s why I need you to come with me, Kurt!”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, so you can, you know, kick me to get me to shut up if I go on too long, or go on a tangent that has nothing to do with a first date, like, like, if I start talking about all my issues and--”

“Chandler, breathe.”

Chandler takes a deep breath before gasping. “See?! That’s why I need you!”

Kurt looks up from his needlework. “And what do I get from this?”

“Free dinner?”

“Chandler.”

“You won’t be a third-wheel, I promise, Dave says--”

“Oh, it’s already Dave.”

Chandler manages a decent glare to throw in Kurt’s direction. “Yes, Kurt, it’s already Dave. From the pics Tiff’ send me, I know that the guy is my man to a T.”

Kurt chuckles. “Ah, young love.”

Chandler crouches next to Kurt to look up at him, eyes wide and begging. “So you’ll come?”

His voice is soft, and not affecting any kind of accent--Chandler at his most sincere is Chandler at his most lethal.

Kurt sighs.

\---

“Fine.”

“Blainers, you’re the best.”

\---

“Yeah, yeah, but you’ll owe me.”

“All the coffees and cheesecakes, I promise, Kurt. Thank you so much!”

\---

“Dave, relax.”

“I am relaxed. Cool as a cucumber. Zen as a Buddhist monk.”

“Your bouncing knee making the glasses shake begs to differ.”

Dave stops bouncing his knee at least, but he starts fidgeting with his napkin. Blaine reaches over to cover his hands. 

“Dave, I promise, it’s going to be just fine. Worst comes to worst, it will be a bad first date and we’ll just… you and I, we’ll go get a drink and laugh about it. You’ll; Be; Fine.”

Dave gives him a crooked smile. “I’m lucky you’re my friend.”

“I know.”

“Fuck you.”

“Such a weird way of thanking me, Karofsky.”

“Such a weird friendship anyway, Anderson.”

They look at each other and start snickering like teenagers.

Dave sighs, looking up. And then he freezes.

“He’s here. Oh my God, he looks even better than on the picture Tiff sent me!”

Blaine follows his line of sight and he, too, freezes on the spot.

Because coming toward them, walking down the stairs, are two men, but one, in particular, catches Blaine’s eyes.

So tall, and built like a swimmer, oh goodness, deep, blue eyes.

Please don’t be Chandler.

Not that the other guy is not cute, he’s just … Not Blaine’s type.

Not as much as the tall one.

“Which one is Chandler?” Blaine whispers as they stand to welcome their dates, Blaine supposes (and hopes).

“The one with the béret,” Dave says, voice soft and dreamy-like.

Blaine sighs in relief before straightening up.

“Excuse us,” Blaine’s Dream man says, “are we late?”

“Right on time,” Blaine replies while Dave is too busy making lovesick eyes at Chandler who is not doing any better. Blaine rolls his eyes before offering his hand forward. “I’m Blaine.”

Dream Man smiles crookedly at him. “Kurt.”

A month later, Tiffanny is delighted to receive no less than ‘ “thank you” baskets.


End file.
